101 Ways To Bake A Whouffle
by Whouffle
Summary: Just a lot of fluffy, Whouffle fics. Including Angsty stuff, AUs and Clara and The Doctor's daughter!
1. Still Not Ginger

Still Not Ginger

_Summary: AU, The Doctor and Clara are at high school, and he's still not ginger. So she invites him over to help dye his hair..._

* * *

Clara and the Doctor had been best friends for years, since they were children. She never called him by his real name any more, John Smith sounded so normal, so boring. He wasn't exactly the most normal and boring person she'd ever met. He was eccentric, wild, always so full of energy, so interested in lessons, she didn't understand it. It was only recently he'd been like this. It almost worried her, seeing him like this. And it only seemed to happen at specific times, mainly when he first started a conversation with her, or when she started one with him. She hardly thought about it though as she had her exams to revise for, even though he was her friend and school tired her, she needed to revise though - she was awful at most of her subjects.

She saw the Doctor at her locker, leaning against it whilst taking out her Geography and Physics books for her next two periods.

"Doctor!" She let out a deep breath, smiling at him and closing her eyes. "Doctor, I really need your help. I've got three tests tomorrow."

"No time!" He said urgently, walking up to her. He was blushing; glad she had her eyes closed. "We've got a huge problem on our hand; we need to solve it, right now." He grabbed her hand, trying to drag her away from her locker. She groaned, opening her eyes and hitting him with her Physics textbook.

"Not right now, I've got lessons. Unlike you, I actually need to study." She pouted. "It's not fair you're so smart."

"But Clara-!" He protested. Clara shook her head, putting her hand over his mouth to silence him.

"I've got to study!" He licked her palm. She took her hand from his mouth and he took his chance to talk again.

"But my hair! I'm not ginger!" He grabbed part of his fringe, pulling it in front of his eyes. "See! Brown! Not ginger!" Clara paused, biting her lip before letting out a laugh. He blushed when she bit his lip, smiling a little at her. He loved her laugh; it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He clenched his fists tightly behind his back, talking to himself in his head, repeating the word _no _over and over.

"Tell you what. Come over tonight, stay for tea. My dad's out working, he won't mind. I'll help you dye your hair and then you can help me revise. Okay?" She smiled. He nodded quickly.

"Okay." He confirmed. He flashed a second smile before wandering off.

# # #

The Doctor was waiting by her locker for her during their fifth lesson, just in case she got out early. She didn't, she was late again, but he didn't mind. She looked annoyed, tired, and her makeup was running. He walked over to her quickly.

"Clara?" He asked. She smiled weakly at him, wiping her eyes.

"Sorry I'm late." She took his hand tightly. "Come on." She dragged him with her, walking outside and started to walk with him. She walked in silence, and he watched her closely. He could see that she was crying, but she wouldn't talk. She never did. Still, he was going to try.

"Clara, what's wrong?" He asked softly, stopping where he was so she stopped with him. He turned her on the spot and pulled her round to face him. She took a shaky breath, wrapping her arms around him and crying properly. She buried her head in his chest and held him close, sobbing. He held her tightly, trying to offer her some sort of comfort. "Clara?" He repeated.

"My mother." She whispered. "I… They told me she… She's dead." She managed to stammer, still crying. The Doctor couldn't help but feel his hearts break at the sound of her crying, and something like that must have hurt her so much more. He did what he knew he should do, let her cry, but try and cheer her up a little. He took her books from her, put them back into her bag and took out the one thing she was never without, her mother's copy of _101 places to see. _He handed it to her and she clung onto it for dear life. He kept his arm around her tightly, walking with her slowly again. He guided her home, taking her inside and sitting her down. He walked through to the kitchen, found some hot chocolate and quickly made her a drink. He took it through for her with a plate of jammy dodgers.

"Clara." He whispered, sitting down and putting an arm around her. "Clara, I'm so so sorry. I wish I could help, I really do." He pulled her a little closer; she rested her head on his shoulder, sniffling quietly. She took his free hand tightly. He could tell she was shaking, so he squeezed her hand gently. "I doubt you'll be in school tomorrow, there's no point revising. Not tonight. But I'm not going home, unless you want me to. I should stay, at least until your father gets back. I need to know you're okay." He put his hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair softly.

The pair remained silent for a few more minutes, Clara was the first one to move and talk. She pulled back from him gently, turning around to face him, sitting cross-legged on the sofa.

"Doctor…" She muttered, still holding his hands tightly in hers. She took a deep breath and looked at her feet, moving her toes a little to remind herself she wasn't dreaming, she wasn't having some horrible nightmare. She clung onto his hands a little tighter. "Doctor, c-can you stay tonight? Please? Just tonight? Just one night, that's all. Dad's on a job, he's not going to be home until tomorrow even if he starts coming home now. I don't even know if anyone's told him yet. Please." She begged, looking up at him. He took a tissue from his pocket, wiping her eyes softly and giving her a weak smile.

"Of course Clara, I won't go anywhere if you don't want me to. I promise."

Another few minutes passed and neither said anything. Clara looked up at him sadly, she had nothing left to lose, her mother was dead, what would it matter if her best friend abandoned her. She wouldn't feel any different, she couldn't feel any worse. She brought her legs underneath her body, kneeling up to be the same height as him, leaning forwards and kissing him. The Doctor was caught completely off guard, but kissed her back. He'd wanted to do this for years, so he kissed her back softly, placing his hands on her hips. She placed one on the nape of his neck and the other on his back, kissing him a little more passionately, more roughly, overwhelmed with emotion. Part of her thought he was only doing this out of sympathy for her, just as the Doctor thought she was only doing this because she was incredibly upset. Neither of them cared, they just kept kissing. It was the Doctor that pulled back first, breathing heavily.

"Clara…" He whispered softly, and she smiled a little. He felt his hearts lifting as he saw her smile.

"I've wanted to do that for a very, very long time." She said quietly. "I'm sorry if you didn't, and if I made you upset or anything, I understand."

"No!" He laughed weakly, taking her hands in his again and stroking his thumb over her knuckles. "No, Clara, of course I didn't want to do that. What do you think I've been thinking about for the last year?" He laughed softly, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I love you Clara Oswald."


	2. Keep You Safe

Keep You Safe

Summary: The Doctor and Clara have a daughter, but as time passes, the pair start to slowly drift apart...

* * *

The Doctor and Clara had a daughter. She was beautiful. She was perfect in every way. She had her father's eyes and her mother's nose. Her hair was the same colour as her mother's, but her fringe fell over her face much like it did to her father. She was undeniably, indisputably the most beautiful young girl in the Universe in their eyes. She was perfect.

And that scared her mother.

Clara loved the Doctor, she loved her daughter, and she loved their family. But as her daughter grew up, passing her first then second birthday, she grew closer and closer to her father. They were the best of friends, and Clara would be the one to help them when they got into trouble. She loved having a family, but she was scared. The Doctor and her were drifting further and further apart. Some days the two would go out exploring while she slept and others they'd walk straight into danger and put Clara's life on the line. She didn't mind that so much, but they would get themselves killed if she wasn't around. The more this happened, the more Clara snapped at the Doctor. She would try to make sure their daughter wasn't around to see it, or be within ear shot to hear. She'd never let her daughter see how broken she was inside.

The more the Doctor and their daughter went out, the longer they left her alone in the TARDIS, the more it hurt. She knew the Doctor would get rid of her soon, so she may as well get used to the pain of his absence. She didn't want to accept the fact that one day, it'd be the last time she'd see her family, but she knew it would happen soon. Too soon. So when they returned home, Clara would yell at him then walk off to be alone deep inside the TARDIS.

The Doctor never understood what was wrong with her. He talked to Ellie about it (they had named the child in honour of Clara's late mother) but she couldn't figure it out either. She would often get upset when she overheard her parents fighting, and she'd run straight to her father to hug him and to cry. It hurt him to see her like this, but Clara didn't know. He was going to keep it that way, so however horrible she felt, however much she hated him, she thought her daughter was okay.

One night, Clara had been waiting up for several hours. Unless you included the 3 days she had stayed up before. Then she had been waiting approximately 3 days, 19 hours, 47 minutes and 12 seconds. She was completely and utterly prepared for what would happen when they came in. She'd ask her daughter to go to her room, kissing her goodnight, wait until she was out of earshot, yell and the Doctor and leave for home. Just the thought of it killed her, but she knew if she didn't do it, the Doctor would and that would hurt more.

It was another 2 hours, 38 minutes and 42 seconds until they came home. She did as she had planned, smiling at her daughter, kissing her on the forehead and telling her to go to bed. When she was out of earshot she turned to face the Doctor.

"I'm sorry." She began quietly; she couldn't find the energy in her to yell anymore. "I'm sorry you had to drag me along. I know you regret it. So that's okay. Of course you'd regret it." The Doctor wasn't following her, he looked at her confused. Clara paced around the console slowly, not letting him have the chance to speak.

"I know you hate me, I know ever since YOUR daughter was born you've wanted to get rid of me. It's obvious. You've been avoiding me, staying away as long as possible, keeping Ellie from me!" She began to yell now. "I don't know why! I don't know what I've done! I'm sorry!" She felt her eyes watering, tears threatening to fall.

"I never want to hurt you, but I get it. I did. So I'm leaving, back to London for me. You'll be glad, I know it." The tears began to fall slowly and she held back painful sobs. It hurt more than she'd thought. "Do what you want now, forget me, erase me from history, kill me, prevent my birth if you want! I don't CARE! I hate you as much as you hate me!" She yelled. At the point the Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but Clara slapped him before he could say a word.

"Don't you dare try and apologise, I know it's empty, I know it's worthless. I know I'm worthless. Just look after Ellie." She ran outside as quickly as she could, not wanting to hear anything from him. No excuses, no apologies, nothing. If she looked at him again, she wouldn't be able to leave. She leaned back against the closed doors and slid down onto the floor where she began to cry heavily. All her sorrows poured out at once. She was losing the Doctor, her daughter, the one memory she had left of her mother, her home. Everything she loved was gone. And part of her was glad. Any longer and she would have been far too attached to leave.

The Doctor was overwhelmed with emotion. Clara had just gone, he didn't know why. And from what he could see from the small girl standing at the top of the stairs, Ellie had heard her. The Doctor approached his daughter slowly, offering her his arms. She ran into his embrace quickly and cried. The Doctor held her protectively. He wanted desperately to go and talk to Clara, find out why she was so upset, but he had to look after Ellie. He bit his lip and sighed, picking her up and holding her in his arms whilst walking outside to find Clara.

Even as the door creaked open she didn't look up to hear the sobbing of her daughter or the familiar face of the Doctor. He sat down beside her, cradling Ellie until she could cry silently. By that point, she had wriggled out of her father's arms and crawled into the mother's. Clara was unsure at first, but held her lovingly. At this point, the Doctor spoke.

"Clara, what's wrong?" He asked gently, placing one of his hands on hers, gently stroking her knuckles. She took several moments to reply.

"You want to get rid of me, so I'm going before you can hurt me." The Doctor recoiled slightly at her reply, shaking his head.

"No, no no no. Clara I..." He paused. "I do want to get rid of you. But that's because I'm scared I'll hurt you, I'm scared you'll die like so many of my loved ones have. I want you to have a happy life, instead of risking it with me. But I love you, and I want you to stay. I'm sorry I'm such a selfish idiot, but I love you." He wanted to comfort her and put an arm around her, but something told him that it was a terrible idea.

"You're lying." She said softly. "Take good care of little Ellie, make sure she grows up to be like her dad. Amazing." Clara looked down at her daughter and gave her a weak smile.

"No." She said quietly. Ellie looked up at her mother desperately. "Mummy, you can't go." She suddenly sat up and threw her arms around her tightly. "Mummy I love you. Daddy loves you. He spends all the time on our adventures telling me how you would save us, telling me how much he misses you, how much he wants you to be with us. But he also says how much he's glad you're not, because he's scared he'll hurt you if you are." She paused, seeing that it was having no effect on her frame of mind. "I need you too mummy. Daddy's my friend and my daddy. But he's not mummy. I need her. Please?" She tried her best to give her a small smile, but she couldn't. Clara hated this; her daughter's voice was so similar to her own. It was like she was talking to a younger version of herself. She kissed her daughter lightly on the forehead and shook her head.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. But daddy doesn't mean those things. He doesn't love me. He doesn't miss me. Because there a million more humans out there like me, none of us important. But there's only one other Time Lord in the Universe. You're special and I'm worthless." She picked Ellie up gently, placing her on the ground and standing up. "Have fun, keep daddy safe, and stay alive." She stood up slowly, offering them both the smallest of smiles. Ellie burst out in bouts of sobs again in the Doctor's arms as he looked up at her pleadingly.

"Please Clara... We need you." He looked at her with a look that broke her heart, her daughter's tears only crushing what little remained. But still she was stubborn.

"There's plenty of people like me. Find one you don't hate." She said simply. She turned to walk away, but the Doctor stood up, grabbing her arm tightly and spinning her to face him.

"GET OFF ME!" She yelled, but before she could continue their lips were locked together firmly. He had one hand on the back of her head and the other around her waist, holding her close and kissing her deeply. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she kissed him back, her tongue twisting its way passed his lips and into his mouth. She soon found her legs were being held firmly together by a small child, so she continued to kiss the Doctor. It was almost a minute before they stopped, and he pulled her back inside gently.

"Clara, I love you. I could never live without you. You are the most important human to me, and you're one of the most important creatures in the Universe to me. Second only to our little girl. Never doubt my love for you, just know I am doing it to keep you safe."


	3. Insomnia

Insomnia

Summary: The TARDIS is making it her job not to let Clara sleep, but she doesn't count on the Doctor helping.

* * *

Clara hated the nights. Just like she hated this wretched machine. She hadn't originally hated the snog box, but she did everything she could to make her life uncomfortable, especially in the nights. She'd suddenly fill her bedroom with water, or make the bed disappear and she'd fall onto the floor. She'd gotten to the point where she'd snap at the Doctor if he even opened his mouth to explain his beloved machine's behaviour, and she didn't want to snap at him. She was just in a mood because of the TARDIS. Sometimes she decided not to sleep, she just wandered around trying to talk to the machine and ask her to let her have one night's sleep, but that still didn't work.

It was only after a particularly bad night that instead of complaining to the Doctor, she asked for help. The TARDIS had been playing with her head; she'd been seeing things in the shadows, hearing things when it was simply the Doctor's footsteps in the console room which were being made louder. She had been driven to tears by images of her mother. She didn't know how she could go on like this, why would the ship want to hurt her? What had she ever done against her?

The Doctor had noticed how upset she was that morning. She was tired, pale and shaking. During the night he'd been working on the TARDIS console, so he dropped his tools in an instant and ran to her side. He grabbed her arms firmly but gently, trying to think of something to say. Eventually, he managed to blurt out her name.

"Clara!" He paused. "What's happened?" He asked, running his hands up and down her arms. "What's wrong?" She took in a shakily deep breath, wrapping her arms around him.

"The TARDIS." She explained and he nodded understandingly.

"You need sleep. Look at you, you look ill."

"I can't sleep." She pointed out. "The TARDIS won't let me."

"I can take you home then." He offered, but she shook her head.

"I want to stay here, with you." She clung onto him a little tighter and he nodded.

"Fine." He sighed. "On one condition. You sleep. Now."

"Doctor, you know I can't sleep."

"I'll come with you." He smiled softly. "The TARDIS won't hurt you while I'm around, I promise you that you'll be safe, and you'll get to sleep." He put his arms around her and returned the hug, feeling her lips curling into a smile against his chest. He picked her up carefully, letting her rest in his arms. She forced herself to stay awake. Yes, she wanted to sleep desperately, but she wanted to lie with him too. She rolled over in his arms, so she could look up at his face properly. She tried, but all she could see was his chin. She giggled quietly, reaching up and grabbing his chin. She pulled herself into a sitting position and kissed it softly.

"Oi." He complained, even though he had actually liked it. He was teasing her a little, he still liked it. He took her to his room, knowing the TARDIS had made her own much too uncomfortable for her. He placed her on his bed, taking off his jacket and lying down opposite her. She smiled softly, placing her hands against his chest and closing her eyes.

"Doctor?" She whispered softly as he pulled her into a soft embrace. He placed a small kiss on her forehead and moved further down the bed so that his eyes were level with hers. She reopened one to see where he'd moved to. She paused for a second, before reducing the distance between their faces and kissing him softly and briefly. It was the slightest brush of their lips, the touch lasting much less than a second. The two of them looked at each other, the Doctor in confusion, and Clara in love.

"Clara…" He began, but he never finished his sentence. He leaned forwards and kissed her back, their lips staying together much longer. Hers were soft and smelt vaguely of cherries. His pushed against hers until they opened, allowing him to push his tongue into her mouth. She returned the favour sleepily, her tongue rolling with his as she closed her eyes. She moved closer to him, and he lowered his hands, placing them on the small of her back to hold her close. He kept kissing her softly; only stopping when he was sure she was fast asleep. He still kept her in his arms; after all, it was the only place that the TARDIS couldn't disturb her.


	4. Perfect

Perfect

Summary: The Doctor and Clara have a daughter, Charlotte, and they're showing her the stars for her birthday

* * *

The Doctor was stood at the console, smiling up at Clara and their daughter. They were stood at the top of the stairs, Clara still trying to wipe cake from the little girl's hair, mouth and fingers. Charlotte kept wiping as much as she could over her mother, much to her father's delight. Clara sighed, picking up their daughter and walking to the Doctor's side. She'd given up with removing the food from her mouth, Charlotte was still busy eating it and putting it in her hair.

She had her mother's eyes, which the Doctor seemed to love more than anyone. She had her father's hair; it would always flop in front of her eyes and make her look just like him. She had taken a liking to his bow ties (much to Clara's dismay) and almost always had one round her neck, or had one in her hand. She used them to teeth, which the Doctor hadn't taken to at first. Every time he picked her up, she'd start chewing on the bow tie around his neck. So they gave her her own, and she never went anywhere without it.

She was learning how to talk, from her mother of course. Her father hardly helped, he was trying to teach her to say 'Raxacoricofallapatorius' and other words that Clara still stumbled on. But she could now talk to the two people she loved. She spent her days chanting 'mummy' and 'daddy' at the top of her voice, as well as trying to say 'Raxacoricofallapatorius'. Which usually sounded more like Rax-cori-pat-or-us, but neither of them minded.

She was their daughter, and she was perfect.

Clara had suggested that they showed their daughter the stars for her birthday. She loved seeing it herself. The Universe, all the stars, the galaxies, everything glittering across the horizon, it was the most beautiful thing she had been shown. It made her feel so small, but so much bigger. It showed her how incredible the Universe was, how it was so complicated, but so perfect, that it could never be made again, that nothing could ever be more beautiful. That was their daughter. So complicated, so perfect, and the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She understood why people said their children were their whole Universe, because they really were. They were the same.

She hadn't heard the Doctor talking to her; she was too busy marvelling at their daughter. She only stopped when he lifted her head up gently.  
"Doctor?" She smiled at him, offering him Charlotte. He took their daughter in his arms happily, and as always, she began gnawing at the bow tie around his neck. He laughed, pushing back the hair from her eyes.  
"We're here, the same spot I brought you to. The stars are still burning; the galaxies still spinning, beginnings and endings still taking place. Just as perfect as it was with you."  
Charlotte gazed up at her father, she loved looking at his face; it almost mirrored hers. It comforted her whenever she was upset, that she could almost see herself in this man she idolised, the man that meant the Universe to her. And she loved him completely. She adored both of her parents.

Clara walked over to the doors, opening them excitedly. He was right; it was just as it was before. Of course it wasn't, everything changed, nothing ever stayed the same, but it was just as perfect. She turned around to face the two of them, beaming at her daughter's happiness and the Doctor's look of pure ecstasy. She beckoned them over, closing the doors behind her to keep her daughter surprised. She could hear calls of 'mummy' coming from her daughter, and her heart leapt each time she heard the word. The Doctor handed her daughter back over to her, and she fell silent. She was excited, that much she could tell. Her father leaned forward with his normal enthusiasm.  
"Well then little Charlotte, are you ready to see the Universe?" Their daughter smiled like her mother, nodding a little.

The Doctor flung the doors open, taking his daughter in his arms, holding her out to look at the stars. Charlotte's eyes widened at the sight, her whole face lighting up slowly. Clara stood next to the Doctor with her arms folded across her chest, watching her daughter's face. She never thought her child could look more beautiful, but she was wrong. The look of pure joy on her face; her eyes quickly looking at one star then another, it added a whole new level to her beauty. It was the simple joy of a child that warmed her heart; that was more beautiful than she could have ever imagined. Clara leaned over, kissing her daughter's forehead and wiping a little cake from her hair. The child didn't look away from the sky for a second; she was too transfixed by what she saw to look away.

The Doctor looked at the two most important people to him, Clara and their daughter. They were perfect. He didn't want this moment to end, because it was perfect. And he knew that once it ended, everything would be torn from him. Because that was how it worked - a moment of perfection, and a lifetime of pain. That was the price he'd pay for his family, his perfect, happy family.


	5. Saint Valentine

Saint Valentine

Summary: The Doctor and Clara visit ancient Rome and are accidentally married by Saint Valentine.

* * *

The Doctor took Clara outside by the hand. She'd been so excited to see Ancient Rome. He made sure he'd got it right this time, it really was Rome outside, there were seven hills, not one, and it wasn't smoking. He smiled at his success, and then looked back at his companion. Clara looked beautiful, more so than usual. She had her hair over one shoulder, and she was wearing a tunic that hung from her loosely, and a belt tied around her waist in a simple knot. She had a flowered hair piece holding back a piece of fabric from here eyes.

"Well, impressed yet Miss Oswald?" He laughed, pulling her closer to his side and holding her hand a little tighter. She noticed he was being a little more protective than usual, but she didn't question it. She squeezed his hand in return, looking around at her surroundings. It was Rome, really, actually, Ancient Rome. She let her lips curl into a smile, but she avoided eye contact with him.

"It's beautiful. It's real then? I mean, alien planets and everything, that's believable, but these people are living and breathing, making the history I learned about at school?" She finally looked up at him, and then laughed at him. "Eyes are up here Doctor." She whispered and winked. He looked at her confused, opened his mouth a few times and then let out a gasp.

"Clara!" He exclaimed, watching her laugh at his expression of surprise. He took a few steps forwards, starting to walk off, and pulled her with him. "This is Ancient Rome, though to everyone here it's just Rome. And technically it's not really ancient. It's Rome around two hundred years before the Byzantine's took over. It's a wonderful era, the Roman's being all… Romany!" He beamed, letting go of her hand and instead wrapping his arm around her waist. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Well then, what Romany activities can we take place in, or are we just here to explore?"

"Oh, you should know me by now Clara. We've got to throw ourselves into it! Experience the true Roman life! Let's start with a visit to the baths then?" He suggested, Clara slapping his cheek softly.

"Oi," She warned. "I'm not having you ogling me Doctor."

"I wouldn't be able to, separate baths for men and women." He explained, and then shook his head. "No, we had better not. After all, I don't want to make the men here envious." He teased, nudging her side softly. She rolled her eyes, pulling him away to the side of the street.

"Doctor, are you flirting with me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't reply, he simply let a sly smile spread across his face. She turned away to look in the direction he was looking, completely sure she'd heard someone speaking. They both answered at the same time.

"Yes?" They asked, receiving a round of applause from a group of people. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, looking around and counting how many people there were.

_One… Two… Three…_

He began in his head, Clara looked up at him.

"Doctor, what's going on? Feel like explaining."

_Nine… Ten…_

He stopped counting; looking in front of them, then back to Clara. He still had his hand around her waist. He groaned and closed his eyes, bracing for a slap from her.

"Clara, please don't hit me, I think we might have agreed to wedding vows." He heard her taking in a sharp breath. "There are more than ten people, the number of witnesses needed at a wedding, we were holding a hand, that's your consent to marry me, and you are wearing a traditional wedding dress." He pointed out. "So, yes, as far as the Romans are concerned, we just got married." He opened his eyes and looked down at her, and to his surprise she was smiling. "Clara, did you hear me? We just got _married!" _He pointed out. She stilled smiled up at him. In fact, she didn't even stop to think before throwing her arms around him and kissing him. Her hands rested softly against the nape of his neck, whilst his flailed until he firmly placed them on her sides. She smiled against his lips, resting her forehead against his and pulling back to breathe.

"Well then husband." She muttered, putting one hand on his cheek softly. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily.

"Clara, do you understand we're-"

"Married, I know. You might have said." She whispered, placing a second, softer kiss on his lips, this time it only lasted a second, but it was full of love. The Doctor finally let a smile form across his face. He cupped Clara's cheeks and kissed her forehead, laughing softly.

"Well then, if we're married, I suppose we should follow human tradition." He winked. Clara smiled.

"Going to make some Roman's jealous are we Doctor?"

"Very."


	6. Heat Of The Moment

Alright, I know some of you have been asking for a jealous!Doctor fic, and trust me it's the next one I'm posting. I'm half way through writing it, but it's not him being jealous in the way you might expect. Please leave reviews or leave me some ideas for what else you want to see. I'm thinking we need some more family Whouffle, or would you rather some AUs?

* * *

_Heat Of The Moment_

_Summary: The Doctor, completely and utterly in love with Clara, kisses her but then regrets it, making her forget time and time again._

* * *

The first time he kissed Clara, he was watching her. He'd managed to teach her how to fly the TARDIS on basic mode, and she was having a ball dancing round the console, pulling a few levers and pressing buttons. The Doctor leaned back against the rails, folding his arms across his chest and smiling at her. He held the fabric of his shirt tightly, fiddling with it as his eyes examined her body, glancing over her curves, her hands, her facial features. He only stopped when he realised what he was doing. This was Clara, his companion. But he couldn't help himself. He was falling for her, he'd decided that. No, he was wrong. He hit his forehead.

"Doctor?" She asked, her voice waking him from his thoughts, he smiled at the sound of her talking, he loved it, and he felt like it could melt his hearts.

"Clara." He replied. "Everything alright? Need a hand?"

"Nope." She smiled, throwing down a lever. "Just checking you were okay." She turned away and went back to flying. He sighed heavily, putting his head in his hands. He had already fallen for her.

"Clara…" He began, letting out a groan and looking over to her. "Clara, there's… Something I have to do." He walked over to her, grabbing her arm and turning her on the spot. She opened her mouth to speak to him, but he leaned in and kissed her. He kissed her softly, his lips pressing lightly against hers, his hands on her back, and he held her close and as tightly as he could. He pulled back after a second, looking at her. She laughed weakly and smiled a little at him.

"What was all that about?" She asked, to which he let go of her and took control of the TARDIS.

"Sorry I, I, I-" He didn't know what to say, so he gave up, going quiet and paced around in silence.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" She asked, following him round. He didn't reply, he simply ran out the TARDIS and left her standing there for a few moments. When he came back in, she had her arms folded across her chest, having no memory of him kissing her. "What time do you call this? You said I could practice flying the TARDIS. How am I supposed to do that without you here to watch over me?"

# # #

The second time he kissed Clara, she had been having nightmares. It hurt him to hear her screams and cries in her sleep, so he'd taken to sitting by her side as she slept and holding her hand or waking her when it got too bad. He had her hand in his at that moment in time, his fingers brushing over her knuckles softly in an attempt to soothe her, stop her crying and send her back to a more comfortable sleep. "Oh Clara." He whispered, taking his free hand and brushing her hair from her face. He put his hand on her forehead, she was so cold, but she was sweating so much. He shook his head, looking over at her. Her eyes snapped open and she let out an ear piercing scream. She was gasping for air, shaking and she immediately threw her arms around him, burying her head in his shoulder whilst crying. She started explaining what had happened this time.

"I saw her, my-" The Doctor stopped her speaking.

"Don't talk Clara, you have no need to talk about it, just calm down, go back to bed and get a decent rest." He whispered, putting his hands on her back and rubbing it gently to offer her some sort of comfort. He hated her nightmares, it the one place he couldn't save her; her dreams. He placed a kiss on her forehead, and then looked down at her, still crying softly against him. He lay down on the bed, pulling her with him and resting her head on the pillow. He watched her moving into a more comfortable position, before leaning forwards and kissing her. After a few seconds, he pulled back only to see her asleep. He sighed heavily,  
keeping his arms around her protectively whilst she slept.

# # #

The third time was more of a heat of the moment thing. He wasn't planning on doing it, he wasn't thinking about doing it. It just, happened.

The two of them had been cornered, aliens advancing on all sides, Clara had already been hurt, badly, he had her arms around her to help her stand, though she was hardly conscious anymore. He had to keep her awake somehow or she'd be dead in minutes. He felt her legs giving way, so knelt down with her. He rested her head on his chest, listening to her pained cries.

"Clara Oswald..." He muttered, turning her head to face him. "You aren't going to die, not here, not again. I promise but..." He paused, leaning in and kissing her deeply. Clara was beyond surprised, it woke her up properly. There was no way she was going to pass out now. She blinked, pulled back and stared at him.

"You-..." She began, but he shook his head.

"I'm erasing that from you memory when we get out of this." He told her simply.

# # #

He didn't kiss her again after that. He didn't let himself. He'd changed time and her memories so many times. It wasn't fair to keep doing this to her. He spent his spare time distracting himself. If she had a nightmare, instead of running to kiss her and tell her everything would be okay, he hid under the TARDIS and found something to fix on his machine. When she was hurt, he'd slap her cheeks gently to keep her awake. He stopped holding her hand when they were running together, he didn't kiss her forehead when she did something brilliant, and he just smiled at her. She noticed how distant he was becoming. Had she done something wrong? She was incredibly paranoid that she'd made a mistake and he wasn't going to forgive her. What made it worse was the fact he was obviously upset by her presence. He hardly spoke to her anymore, and the smile on his face was fake and pained.

It was a few days before they next spoke properly. She was sat on her bed sadly, looking at her feet and wondering how to tell him. She had a bag she'd packed by her side, she was ready to go. She just had to inform him she was returning home. She didn't want him to suppress his emotions, so she'd leave and let him hate her properly for whatever she'd done. There was just one thing she wanted to do, but she couldn't now.

The Doctor knocked on her door, waiting for a short moment before pushing it open to look at her. He almost looked happy to see her, but that soon changed when he saw her bag.

"Clara...?" She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Doctor. I'm going home. It's nothing against you, but I've upset you in some way and I don't want to remain a burden on you." She stood up, looking at his shocked face and sighing. She'd have done anything for him to convince her to stay, or even kiss her forehead as a goodbye, but he stood there looking at her sadly instead.

"Clara, please... I want you to stay." He said simply. He let down his guard, reaching out and grabbing her hands tightly. "I can't lose you. Not again. Please please not again." He begged. She looked at him closely, this wasn't a lie. He didn't want her to go, he really didn't. She didn't hesitate for a moment, leaning over and kissing him deeply. The Doctor relaxed, pulling her hands towards him and placing them on his sides. He let go of her hands and wrapped his around her waist. He was incredibly relieved that she had done this. He didn't have to hide his feelings anymore, he didn't have any memories to erase, any time to rewrite, and she had wanted to kiss him. He felt her pulling back after a few moments. She cleared her throat to apologise but he kissed her again, only for a second. He smiled at her and she smiled. They held each other's gaze for a few moments before Clara laughed softly, throwing her arms around him.

"Still want me to stay?"


	7. Home Again

Okay, I know it's been ages (but my computer broke and I had exams!) and I know I promised you a jealous Doctor fic (it got wiped from my computer when it was repaired) so here's a, hopefully very "feelsy" fic for you guys to make up for it, and I think it's the longest one shot I've written so far too. Review if you like it, pretty please? And I'll get started on that jealous Doctor fic again, unless there's something you want more then just let me know (I have requests which I'm working on too, don't worry).

* * *

_Summary: The TARDIS can create any room, and for once the ship seems to listen to Clara's request..._

It was strangely silent in the console room that morning; apparently the Doctor had fallen asleep. Apparently he speaks in his sleep. And apparently the walls between his room and Clara's are so thin she can hear what he says in his sleep. She heard him mentioning the word Gallifrey, over and over again. She had been woken by him and she listened to what he was saying. When he had fallen back to a silent, peaceful sleep, she had wandered to the library to find out what she could discover about Gallifrey, and she found out that it was his home. And it had been destroyed in the Time War between Time Lords and Daleks, that it was now in a time lock and he could never return.

And this was why the console room was eerily quiet, she had mentioned Gallifrey to him and his memories and emotions hadn't allowed him to reply. After a few more moments he wandered off sadly, going back to his room and locking himself away. Clara looked at the console and sighed.

"I didn't mean to upset him..." She explained to the ship. "I just wondered why he was mentioning it... Gallifrey, it sounds like a wonderful place." She smiled a little. "Wish we could go there. He could see his friends and family again. Stupid time lock." She paced around the console, looking at the various controls and wondering what to say next. A small smile spread across her face.

"Can't you make rooms? Why don't you make one identical to Gallifrey? But don't make it without people; make sure there's other time lords there. Holograms of his friends and family, but they can speak for themselves, so it's like he's really home and talking to people he loves. Can you do that?" She asked hopefully. She shook her head. "You can't, can you. I bet it. Worth a try though I suppose. If you can make it though, please. I want him to be happy again." She looked up at the console, walking down the stairs and turned back before walking to the bathroom. "Please TARDIS. Just this one time, co-operate with me. All I'm doing is making your Doctor happy." She offered the machine a small smile before walking off.

When Clara left the bathroom across the hall from her bedroom, towel wrapped around her, she was smiling. Next to her door, there was a new one. She hoped against hope that was what she had asked for. She closed the bathroom door and the Doctor's head appeared from his. She jumped, gasping as the towel fell from her body to the ground. The Doctor brought his hands to his eyes as she quickly picked it back up off the floor, wrapping it round her more tightly and blushing.

"It's okay, you can look now." She told him. He hesitantly removed his hand and went to disappear back into his room. Clara quickly grabbed his wrist with one hand, holding the towel up with the other. "I'm not letting you run off that quickly… Look, I'm sorry about what I said, mentioning Gallifrey… It meant a lot to you, it was your home. I understand. If Earth was destroyed, I wouldn't be able to talk about it, but there's something I'd like to show you. Just give me five minutes to get dressed. Don't run off, don't shut yourself away, just please, this one time let me show you something." She flashed him a smile and he nodded in reply, not sure what to expect or what to say to her. He stood against the wall, watching her run into her room.

# # #

It was a good twenty minutes when Clara came back out of her room, and the Doctor was already in much higher spirits because of this. He knew women always lied about how long it would take them to get ready, that or they had an interesting perception of time. Clara smiled and took his hand.

"Making up for my stupid mistake earlier. I asked the TARDIS a favour, I think she listened." She cast a smile to the ceiling to thank the TARDIS as she pulled him along to the new door. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What's this?" He knocked on the door, looking at the ground when it fell open. The ground, that all too familiar ground. He didn't really want to look up, but he forced himself to. There it was - an image of his home as it used to be, an image of Gallifrey in its prime.

"I asked the TARDIS to include holograms of your friends and family, you can go and talk to them, visit them whenever you want. It's just…" She never got to finish her sentence, the Doctor pulling her along with him as he dashed over to the first hologram he recognised. He knew they weren't real, he knew it, but it was them. They were there and for the first time in a thousand years he could talk to his parents again.

The Doctor and Clara spent the rest of that day walking around, visiting old homes, schools, friends and family. The Doctor had never looked happier in his life, and Clara was amazed at everything she saw. Gallifrey really was everything the book had told her, the most beautiful place in the Universe.  
The two of them had spent the afternoon having tea with the Doctor's parents, who had asked if Clara was his girlfriend (she knew they weren't real, but her blush was very real) and to her surprise, the Doctor hadn't denied it. In fact, he had been much more attached to Clara all day. He had been kissing her cheeks, hands, forehead, and she loved it, though the constant teasing from his parents was beginning to get… Personal (as far as she recalled, the Doctor's mother had asked how their bedroom was and the Doctor had to hold her hands tighter to stop her getting up and slapping some sense into the woman). It may have been annoying her, but it didn't affect the Doctor at all.

# # #

When the two of them left that night, the Doctor walked ahead of her, trying to hide himself from her. If anything, she became angry. She'd spent the entire day trying to make him happy once more, she'd practically begged the TARDIS to build this room, she'd put up with his mother for a whole afternoon and her constant demanding of how often the two of them had sex, and this was how he said thank you? She dug her hands into her pockets and stood still, watching from a distance as he sat himself down against a building. She continued to watch him as the suns set and night fell on Gallifrey. As the holograms returned to their homes, the world looked empty. Clara still watched the Doctor, sitting down herself as her legs grew tired. She closed her eyes and listened to the gentle breeze rustling through trees, she listened to nocturnal animals chirping in harmony, and she listened to the very out of place sound of a pained sob. Her eyes snapped open and she looked closely at the Doctor. It was hard to see, but he was shaking. She could hear him more clearly now she was focusing on listening to him, he was crying. Clara stood up and darted to his side, taking his hands and kneeling in front of him.

"Doctor?" She whispered into his ear. She heard him sniffling to stop the tears, and he looked up a moment later with a smile plastered onto his face. She frowned, how could he think she was that stupid?

"Doctor, what's wrong? Everything's okay. You're not hurt, no one here's hurt, what's wrong?" She asked, putting a hand on his cheek and stroking her thumb over the bone softly. He swallowed nervously and rested his forehead against hers.

"Clara, this is lovely, it's perfect. I can't thank you enough for it… But… Gallifrey's long gone; I know that with both my hearts. I saw these people dying, and I couldn't save them, and now I have to face them again. It's wonderful I have them back, it really is, but it's so hard to look at your parents and know how they die, look at your friends and seeing them lying on the floor, dead by your side because you couldn't save them." Clara looked at him sadly, putting her other hand on his other cheek and holding his face steady. He didn't stop himself, and she didn't stop him, he closed the small distance between their faces and kissed her, softly and lovingly. He moved his hands up to hers, removing them from his cheeks and holding her hands tightly, intertwining their fingers together and locking them in place. Clara gave him a small smile, taken aback by the gesture but touched by it.

"Doctor…" She whispered again, but didn't bother finishing the sentence as she leaned in to kiss him back, closing her eyes and kissing more passionately and harder than before. She pulled back, both smiling weakly as they took deep breaths and opened their eyes to look at each other. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and listened to her breathing, a soft laugh parting her lips.

"I can't thank you enough Clara. Thank you." He said softly, a few more tears escaping his eyes, but these in happiness instead of sadness. "Thank you for letting me come home."


	8. In Need of a Title

I just found a fic that wasn't uploaded to here! It's been written for a few months now and I forgot all about it, so here's a cute one for you all.

* * *

_Summary: Clara is exploring the TARDIS and stumbles across the Doctor's room. She investigates and finds a book, his diary. Try as she might, she can't help but read it._

Clara was wandering through the TARDIS. She'd never really had the chance to explore, but today the Doctor was letting her have a day to rest up from all of the running, she'd hurt her ankle so she could do no more than walk and he wasn't about to risk something happening to her. She had happily welcomed the day to rest, she loved her adventures with him, but she needed a day to get everything sorted out in her head. For some strange reason nothing had seemed real until now. Things had upset her, scared her, and elated her, but now the whole idea had sunk in. She was travelling in time and space with an alien. She was meeting people that weren't human. She was travelling backwards and forwards in time, she could die out here and no one would ever know. She could fall out the TARDIS and into the vacuum of space, and no one would ever find her body.

She shook the thoughts from her head, pushing open a door and stepping inside. She was lily her hand was still on the door or else she'd have fallen into the swimming pool. She gasped and looked down; it was deep, and a room to be used when her ankle wasn't throbbing.

She ventured on to find a room to sit down in, and stay there in peace. She walked past an observatory (nowhere to sit), the library (too many distractions), the wardrobe (there were dresses in there to seduce the Doctor with, nope), and her own bedroom (there are too many reasons not to go in there).

Finally, she came across a large bedroom. It was beautiful, a study in one corner, a shelf (with a few books and several sentimental belongings) and a king sized (perhaps bigger) bed with silk blue sheets. It wasn't any of that which caught her eye. It was the very old, leather bound book on the bed. She walked over, sitting herself down and picking it up. She handled it carefully, it was old and beautiful, gold letters carved onto the front reading '100 year diary'. Clara laughed a little.

"Needs a better title." She thought out loud. She hesitated before opening the book. It was quite obviously the Doctor's book, so why was she reading it? It was his diary, for god sake he was over a thousand, he could have anything in there. Most things she wouldn't understand, so she skipped to the last few entries. One had been written the day she'd met him, and it simply read:

Found her again.

The next was a few weeks later, after he had shown her the Russian Submarine.

Clara Oswald, she's a mystery, isn't she? But she's a rather wonderful mystery. I think she saved us all today, she saved the world. Clara Oswald, the only mystery worth solving, saviour of the Earth. What isn't this woman? She's perfect and-

It ended there, the rest of the writing had even vigorously crossed out. She gave up attempting to decode it for the past few minutes and managing to work out the next word was "I". She was a little disappointed, but flicked through further. After they'd seen the ghosts. She smiled fondly at the memory and she almost laughed when she read what he'd written. She decided this time to read the paragraph out loud.

"I almost accidentally told her today. That would have been... Bad, to say the least. She's wonderful, intelligent, beautiful and brave. In fact, I think Clara is perfect. I think she had her suspicions when I was talking about the love story, she must have done. I noticed it. Why wouldn't she notice it? But she can't know. I love this woman and I'm completely and utterly..." Her voice began to trail off when he wrote that he loved her, and was silent half way through the sentence, reading in her head again.

"Completely and utterly devoted to her. With both of my hearts." He finished, standing over his bed and looking down at Clara. She dropped the book and stared up at him.

"Doctor I..." She began, but he'd turned to walk out already. She stood up; wanting to run after him, but her leg stopped her. "Doctor, please wait." She asked sweetly. He stopped, sighing and turning around.

"What did you read?" He asked, walking back over to her side. "How much?" He sat down, taking the book from her and scanning the page she was on.

"Since I met you, that's it. Nothing else. Just what you thought of our adventures, and apparently me..." She coughed and looked at it. "Did you mean it?"

"Yes. I mean, did I mean what?" He asked, throwing the book behind him. She sighed.

"What you wrote. 'I love this woman and I'm completely and utterly devote to her. With both my hearts'. Did you mean it?" He paused, standing up.

"Come on Clara, worlds to save."

"Doctor." She stood up, grabbing his hand. "You know I can't, my ankle. So answer me. Do you or do you not mean it?" He paused and sighed, staying silent for several moments.

"I wrote it in my diary." He pointed out. "Yes. Yes, I mean it Clara." He looked at her, and then shook his head. "Sorry, you rest your ankle. I'll-" he was cut off, Clara having pulled his head down and stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him. He was surprised, but kissed her back, pulling her down with him to sit on the bed, making it less strenuous on her ankle. He placed his hands on her sides, and she moved one of hers to the small of his back and the other to the nape of his neck. She didn't stop to breathe, and he didn't feel the need to. The two of them fell back on the bed, and he cradled her in his arms, her head resting against his chest and listening to his two hearts beating. She closed her eyes, adjusting her body to fit with his. He smiled, listening to her breathing as she slowly fell asleep in his arms.


	9. Too Close To The Box

Ever since Clara had saved his life, the Doctor was drawn to her. He protected her much more carefully now he understood who she was. She was his guardian angel, the beautiful woman who went with him, unnoticed as she saved his life. She died every time, she never asked for thanks, she never asked to be acknowledged for what she had done, she simply accepted the fact that she'd died a million times over, and she would remember every detail of every life, she would remember everything and it would kill her from the inside, her memories would gnaw away at her head, but she never asked for help. He almost went as far as to say he loved Clara Oswald. But he never did, if he ever caught himself thinking such ridiculous things he'd slap the thought from his mind. This was Clara, she was his best friend.  
But maybe he did love her, just a little bit.  
He couldn't stop himself falling for her, she'd saved his life and now his infatuation with her truly had turned to love.  
But there was one problem, the TARDIS.

Not only had the Doctor become more drawn to Clara ever since she had saved him, so had the TARDIS. The Doctor's ship and his companion were now friends, good friends… Great friends, you might say. She spent her nights in her room gossiping to the ship (he knew, he heard her giggles) and the TARDIS had even created a series of interfaces to use to communicate with Clara properly. Images of Angie, Artie, Mr Maitland and her father. The TARDIS also seemed to have created one of her mother, Ellie, so she could speak to her mother whenever she was upset. The Doctor was happy the two were getting on now, it had taken long enough and he truly was happy for it, but it was becoming far too much. The TARDIS seemed keen to show Clara how jealous he was of how close they were, and perhaps show Clara how much he loved her, but that wasn't about to happen. Besides, he wasn't jealous. Well, not very jealous.  
Okay, maybe he was very jealous of the TARDIS. But he wouldn't let it get to him.

He kept telling himself this as the days past and Clara seemed to be mentioning things he hadn't mentioned to her. For a start, she had taken to calling him Theta. Even if she could remember his name, that wasn't it. That was his nickname, and he hadn't told her about it.  
He reminded himself he wasn't jealous when she started talking about Rose Tyler; maybe she'd just remembered it from one of her lives where she'd saved him. Right? It wasn't like the TARDIS was telling her more about him than he was, gaining her trust and forcing her to lose his and anger him. Which, he had to admit, was working very well.

As the days past, Clara spent less and less time with the Doctor, yet learnt more and more about him. It hurt, it really did. His ship was betraying him and telling Clara about his past, and that his ship had stolen his companion. Clara was far more interested in listening to things that could be used for blackmailing Time Lords than she was in adventuring. And he hated it. He just wanted her back; he wanted _his _Clara back again. The Clara that he shared adventures with, the Clara he travelled in space and time with, not the Clara who spent her days cooped up listening to secrets about his life from someone else.  
So he started plotting, he'd get her back, and unfortunately it also meant that the TARDIS would win, the TARDIS would make him show his true feelings to her. But that wasn't his fault, he needed his Clara back and he'd do anything for her.

It was easy to plan, not only did he simply have to think of it in his head, but he hardly ever saw Clara anymore. He missed her and his heart ached for her, which made him think even more quickly. Unfortunately, it was taking longer than expected to perfect a soufflé. He knew Clara loved soufflés, but could never make one, so he'd make her a soufflé to charm her out of her room, and then kiss her. All he had to do was learn how to make a soufflé.

Egg whites, lemon, sugar, milk, everything went into the bowl as he mixed the soufflé recipe for the seventh time. Scattered around the kitchen was a burnt soufflé, three undercooked soufflés, a deflated one and a bowl, smashed on the floor with the mixture still pouring out. He quickly put the mixture in the oven and stood by, watching through the door as it cooked, hoping against hope that this time the soufflé would be cooked properly, and he could finally go to see Clara. Of course he could go now, but what good would that do? Showing up empty handed? He didn't even know if she'd been eating recently, so he needed to take the soufflé with him. Just in case.  
He was genuinely surprised when he took a perfect soufflé from the oven. He was so surprised he thought he'd drop it, but quickly put the dish down so that didn't happen; he didn't want to spend another hour baking. He waited a few minutes so that the bowl could cool enough for him to pick it up with just his hands, and he grabbed a fork on his way out of the room and towards Clara's.

He hesitated for quite a few minutes outside her room, eavesdropping. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but Clara seemed to be laughing. He didn't want to go in and spoil her laughter, he knew he would. When he heard the laughter subside, he knocked gently on the door. It fell open a little, and revealed Clara. His heart leapt at the sight of her. She was simply beautiful, even if she was in bed in her pyjamas with her hair messy. He almost thought she looked more beautiful like that. He knew he noticed her, the smile on her face had faded a little and he felt awful. Something was telling him to give her the soufflé and leave, but he loved her. He simply couldn't bring himself to. He walked into her room, sat on the edge of her bed and handed over the soufflé and fork.

"Hello." He said quietly. "I… I haven't seen you in a while. I missed you. Brought you a soufflé. I hope it's okay, I've never made one." He explained as she took a bite. She looked disgusted but gave him a fake smile.

"It's nice." She said quietly, and he sighed whilst shaking his head. He stood up, walked to her end of the bed and pulled the soufflé away from her, the fork following close behind. He couldn't hold himself back. He cupped her cheeks, leaned in and kissed her as hard as he could, closing his eyes as he did. After a few moments, he pulled back and stared at her.

"Sorry." He said. "I had to do that, I'm sorry but I really did. I love you Clara, I can't stand having you cooped up in here, I know you're having fun and you're happy but… I guess I'm jealous." He admitted. "I'm jealous that you're closer to the TARDIS than me. I know you're closer to her than me and I don't want that. I understand if you do, but." He paused and took a deep breath. "Clara Oswald, I-" He never finished his sentence, Clara cutting him off by leaning in and kissing him, their lips touching for a brief second. He stared at her, his eyes lighting up as she smiled breathlessly at him.

"She told me it'd work."


	10. The Wii

Blimey, it's been a while since I've added chapters to this bad boy! I haven't had any requests in a while, and I've been rehearsing for a play in two weeks time. Send me requests guys!

_The Wii_

_Summary: The Doctor arrives earlier, and ends up playing with Clara_

* * *

Clara came home from shopping a little later that day. It was Wednesday, and of course she was looking forwards to the Doctor coming, but both Angie and Artie wanted to stay at home instead of go out and buy things they needed for school, so of course, that became Clara's job. She returned with her hands full of bags full of pencil cases, lunchboxes, school bags and every piece of stationary possible, and she hadn't had enough money for the bus home.

What made it worse was that it was getting late, and Clara was starting to worry that the Doctor would just go if he was there and she was out. And she might not be able to cook dinner in time for the kids. Normally, Mr. Maitland would do that, but this time he had to go to a conference with work. Angie was old enough to look after Artie for a few hours whilst Clara went shopping, but certainly not old enough to cook them dinner.

As she arrived home, fumbling for the keys, she noticed the door was already slightly open and that worried her, until she heard laughter coming from inside. The unmistakable laugh of the Doctor. Clara ended up using her foot to open the door, poking her head round the living room door and looking at the three of them. The Doctor was jumped up on the sofa, Angie and Artie below him, playing tennis on the Wii.

Clara dropped the bags down on the floor beside the sofa and coughed gently, Angie and Artie looking over with reluctant smiles.

"Sort it out." She told them, taking the Wii remotes from them as they started working out what stuff belong to them. Clara raised an eyebrow at the Doctor and he stepped down from the sofa, before being embraced in a tight hug from his smaller companion.

"Do you mind waiting for a while? I have to make dinner for the kids tonight, you can stay and have a meal, and then we can go out. But we might have to stay in town, I don't think I can leave the kids here when I'm on another planet. Actually, if I made dinner for the kids, we could go out and have something." She said, turning to go through to the kitchen but being stopped by the Doctor.

"Actually, I think I'd rather stay in tonight. If both of us are here, nothing can go wrong with the kids." He smiled. Clara nodded in agreement and went to make dinner.

She cooked lasagne for the kids, and the Doctor ended up having some too. It was one of the few things Clara didn't know about the Doctor, whether he actually ate or not. And apparently, he enjoyed eating Italian food. Clara gave the three of them dinner, then realising there wouldn't actually be enough for her to have, and everyone to have dinner tomorrow, so she left it as it was and went to wash up. The Doctor, of course, noticed that she wasn't eating, and remembered it for when the children were in bed, not wanting to bring it up in front of them.

After dinner, Clara cleared up and the two children went upstairs, leaving the Doctor and Clara alone. The Doctor let her finish her work about the house, going back to play on the Wii for a while, before he saw her sitting down beside him with a bag of crisps. The Doctor smiled when he saw her eating, deciding she must have not been hungry earlier, and sat beside her, handing her a remote.

"Well? Want to play? Artie says you're great." He grinned. Clara finished her food quickly, before taking the remote from him and jumping up on the sofa.

"You're on chin boy." She teased. They played tennis, as it was the only game the Doctor knew how to play, and they both took it far too seriously. Clara was jumping each time she had to make her character reach higher to hit the ball, even though she didn't need to do that. The Doctor was losing badly, 2 sets to none. 1 more set and the game would have been won by Clara. But the Doctor, the ever competitive cosmic nine-year-old started to win. And by the end of the night, he had won several of the games. Clara had to admit, she was impressed, but wouldn't let him know that. She just kept playing with him, losing each time and growing more competitive as the night went on.

Though after a while, she became tired, and sat on the sofa and watched him play. It didn't last for long though, as she fell asleep quietly, a smile on her face. The Doctor decided it would be unfair to leave her whilst she was sleeping, so instead, took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, lying beside her on the sofa and falling asleep with her.


End file.
